William Afton
William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller and Springtrap, is the primary antagonist of the novels The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, and The Fourth Closet. He is an alternate universe version of William Afton from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Personality Most of his life outside of the franchise is unknown, but it's heavily implied that he had a very miserable existence, to the point that he felt that life owed him for his sadistic behavior. He also isn’t as psychotic when he is himself, not in disguise. William Afton is also rather ungrateful, having murdered Charlotte Emily despite the fact that if it wasn't for him, then the franchise wouldn't have achieved its earlier success. Appearance Afton is described as being obese around the time that the serial killings occurred, but he eventually lost that weight while in his Dave Miller persona. The most notable trait concerning Afton, however, is the series of scars that could be found on the back of his neck and body. It was revealed that he had survived a previous spring locks incident, though he barely escaped with his life. His eyes are also described as made of glass, dead, and pale. As Dave, William is stated to be tall, and his security guard uniform didn't seem to fit him. He most likely had some longstanding illness, as his skin was described as being sallow in appearance. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes According to the novel, William Afton originally owned Fredbear’s Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza alongside Charlie's father, Henry. Being the mechanical genius that he was, Henry created the two springlock suits, one in which William would use in his killing sprees. On Halloween, 1982, in Fredbear Family Diner, Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit and kidnapped Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers. While Afton was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was established a few miles south of Hurricane, Utah, and once again, Afton disguises himself as Spring Bonnie, lures five children to the backroom, murders them, and hides their bodies. One of his notable victims was Michael Brooks, who later went on to possess the Golden Freddy costume. Around the same time of Michael's murder, he killed the other 4 kids at Micheal's party, Susie, Cassidy, Fritz, and another boy described as having a grey and black striped shirt, who went on the be the Missing Children. This time, Henry is also suspected of committing the murders, but, considering that the bodies were never found, he was let go. Out of grief, Henry commits suicide (letting an unknown animatronic kill him). The pizzeria is closed down, and a mall was built over it. Ten years later, a memorial was held by the parents of the late Michael Brooks, and Charlie and her childhood friends return to Utah to attend it. They meet with a security guard named Dave Miller, who later turns out to be Afton operating under a fake persona. while they were revisiting the pizzeria for the third time; they begrudgingly take him along, but Charlie notices a series of scars on the back of his neck. William Afton goes into the backroom, and William Afton retrieves the Spring Bonnie suit, thus revealing that William Afton was the killer all along, and William Afton kidnaps Carlton Burke one of Charlie's friends, putting him in a spring lock suit. When the group of friends notices that Carlton was missing, they report it to the police department, but action wasn't immediately taken, due to Carlton's habit of being a troublemaker. Officer Dunn go to the pizzeria to investigate, but Officer Dunn immediately stabbed to death by William Afton. Carlton Burke wakes up to find himself in an old, malfunctioning springlock suit; William Afton warns him about making any sudden movements, and he takes his shirt off, revealing more scars from a springlock incident. Charlie and her friends return to the pizzeria to search for Carlton Burke. William Afton confirms that the animatronics were being possessed by the ghosts of the children William Afton murdered, and that they were going to kill Charlie and her friends out of confusion. When told that they would also kill him, he expressed no concern, stating that as long as he had the Spring Bonnie suit on, he would be safe from the children's anger. As the group was about to leave the pizzeria, William Afton grabs Charlie by the back of her neck, and threatens to choke her to death. Remembering how the spring lock suits operated, Charlie reaches into the neck of the suit and sets off the spring locks, piercing Afton and killing him slowly. The main animatronics-Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy—appear, and they drag the dying Afton away. William Afton becomes Springtrap. The Twisted Ones William Afton was found dead inside the Spring Bonnie's Suit inside of a wall. Jessica and Charlie investigate his corpse inside the Pizzeria. William Afton orchestrates the murders in order to locate Charlie and retrieve something from her. Later in the book, the new wolf animatronic and Twisted Freddy surround Charlie, John, Jessica, and Clay Burke. Charlie starts asking the animatronics "What do you want from me?" "They don't care about you. I'm the one that brought you here," William responds, before revealing himself to Charlie and her friends. Refusing to be called Dave, or William Afton, he chose to be called Springtrap, due to becoming "one with his creation." Springtrap then boasts about him being able to control the animatronics. He moves closer to Charlie and she moves back. He starts gently stroking her cheek, saying he won't hurt her friends, but he needs something from her. Clay Burke loaded a bullet into his gun and shot at Springtrap. Soon after Springtrap returns and boasts about how his animatronics were better than her father's creations. Clay realizes the water is also gasoline and lights it on fire. Spingtrap runs away into a cave and Charlie follows. Springtrap surrounds Charlie as she walks through the cave, trying to find him. She hears his laughter echo. Charlie finds some mushrooms and realized they are real, but it startled when Springtrap suddenly grabs her by her throat, crushing her windpipe. She escapes and tries to run but Spingtrap tackles her and tries again, but she rolls out of the way and her back hits a mushroom. She stands up and realizes the mushroom was stuck in the ground by a sharp point. She grabs it. She looks back up to see Springtrap lunge at her. She dodges and shoves the spike into his chest. He stops and tries to fight her off as she digs it further into his chest. She starts asking frantically "Why he took Sammy" and "Why did you choose him?" But Springtrap only answers with "I didn't choose him" and "I didn't take him. I took you." Charlie loosens her grip on him and Spingtrap escaped through a trap door. The Fourth Closet In The Fourth Closet, we see William Afton after his animatronics have captured Jessica at Circus Baby's Pizza. He is in a wheel chair and very weak. He is bald and missing an eye with a ton of grafted skin. He was also said to be painfully thin. He explains to Jessica that the baldness and grafted skin came from (somehow) prying himself out of the Spring Bonnie suit and also clarifies that he uses his real name and not Springtrap. That when he was in the suit, he was on a power trip and tells Jessica he no longer goes by Springtrap. However, parts of the suit are still lodged in his body and it is VERY painful for him to move (Jessica obviously doesn't feel sorry for him). He has been capturing kids for an experiment with a combination of all the original Freddy's animatronic's endoskeletons (described similarly to Ennard from FNAF SL). It is revealed all the murdered children's souls are still the combination of endoskeleton and are in pain. Once William injects a glowing liquid into Carlton (most likely remnant), Carlton Burke can talk to the souls of his friends who think William is friendly and explain William is the one who murdered them. They then subsequently take hold of the animatronics once more and throw William, the murderer, into a furnace, where he finally dies and the souls of the children fade away. List of Victims Before the books take place *Charlotte Emily - Sammy's twin baby sister. Charlie was killed at Fredbear's Family Diner by William Afton, while she and Sammy were hiding in one of the closets playing with costumes. *Michael Brooks - Lured to the backroom of the pizzeria; friend of Charlie and the others. *Susie - Lured into the backroom of the pizzeria around the time of Micheal's murder, was told by Spring Bonnie (William) that he had her puppy who had been ran over earlier that day *Cassidy - Lured into the backroom of the pizzeria around the time of Micheal's murder. *Fritz - Lured into the backroom of the pizzeria around the time of Micheal's murder. *Unidentified Boy - Lured into the backroom of the pizzeria around the time of Micheal's murder. The Silver Eyes *Officer Dunn - Stabbed to death when Officer Dunn was trying to find Carlton. The Twisted Ones *Tracy Horton - Put in a Springlock Suit, before her body was left to die in a Cow's field. *Many others killed in the Twisted Animatronics. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists